Unconditional and unexpected lovee
by ChloeNadine1995
Summary: Bella was almost turned when she was 14 now she is 17 and still remembers what almost happend. will that get in the way of her feelings for edward cullen? Will she learn to forgive vampiers for what they did? R&R PLEASE, my first fanfic so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

This is my first Fanfic so please be nice and R&R please 

Unconditional and unexpected love. 

Preface

My name is Isabella swan but I prefer Bella. I am 17 and know a huge secret. Ever since I started high school I knew that my work would be my priority. I never expected to fall in love. I never would have dreamed that my true love would be my worst nightmare

Chapter one. The Dream 

_Dream ~~oo0oo~~_

I am sitting in the same dark forest that I had been sitting in 3 years ago but it feels like its happening all over again. The burning is ripping its way through me. I am wishing that someone would kill me just to stop this pain; I know that I am becoming a vampire. My best friend Jacob Black and his tribe have old legends and stories's about the "cold ones" and know I know that they are true. I can hear voices now. "We need to stop the transformation NOW" the mysterious velvety voice said "She's only 14. She has so much life to live" the same voice said. Another voice starts talking definitely a woman's voice. "James you have to stop the transformation, Laurent is right she's too young. You shouldn't have started the transformation" just as the words left the woman's mouth I felt something sharp biting me again in the same place, but this time the burning is going away and after about 6 minutes the burning is almost gone and i can feel myself falling unconscious.

_End of dream ~~oo0oo~~_

I wake up screaming again it's the fourth night in a row I have had the same dream. The thing is it's not just a dream but a memory.

I get out of my bed and look at the time, err its 5:30am and I know I can't go back to sleep now. Maybe ill have a shower earlier this morning. i stand under the worm water hoping that it wil relax me a bit, it almost did but every time i started to feel relaxed my dreem keept poping into my mind. After my almost relaxing shower I dry my hair with my hair dryer. after mi hair is dry its now 6:45, i walk over to my small closet and pick out a simple outfit. blue trousers and my favorite blouse and some simple flats. its about time I go down to the kitchen and make Charlie (my dad) his breakfast.

Its now 7:30 an hour till school and I am already ready for school and finished my breakfast and washed up so I pull out my trigonometry workbook and go over some sums before school.


	2. Chapter2 The New kids

This is my first Fanfic so please be nice and R&R please 

Unconditional and unexpected love. 

Chapter 2. Alice

As I got out of my truck I went over to the meat Angela and Jessica who were waiting for me by the school doors. While I was walking over toward them I realised a sent that was new to me but I knew that sent. Vampire. What were vampires doing in forks at my school? Have they come back for me? By the time I got over to Angela and Jessica I was hyperventilating.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you ok?" Angela said worrying then everything went black.

* * *

I looked around; I am in the nurse's office. When I look around again I realise that Angela, Jessica and mike are in the room to.

"Bella, Bella. You're awake thank god. Are you ok? Did you hit your head? You've been unconscious for ages." mike was almost shouting. Angela started talking before I could answer

"mike calm down and stop yelling at Bella, she's only been unconscious for 5 minutes. Bella are you ok?" just then the nurse came in. "oh Miss Swan your awake, how are you"

"Im fine i felt lightheaded" I lied smoothly I was surprised that I sounded believable.

"Ok Miss Swan if you're sure your feeling ok then you can go to your lessons." I got up and grabbed my bag which was on the floor by the door then walked toward my first lesson which is English.

"Hey Bella wait up" Angela called from behind me. I stopped walking and waited for Angela to catch up. "You ok" Angela said when she was next to me.

"Yeah I guess I should have eaten something this morning" i lied again how else could I explain fainting first thing in the morning. Angela went in her bag and pulled out a cereal bar

"Hear I don't want you fainting again" she said handing me the cereal bar "umm thanks Angela" we were outside English now and as we walked into the classroom I smelt it again it was strong, really strong I looked around trying to spot a the vampire and then I saw her.

She was beautiful and very pale like all vampires are. She had short spiky hair she looked like a pixie. She was sitting in Angela's usual seat.

"Come on Bella you've been standing there for a while. Come on lets sit down" Angela said pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Umm Angela someone's in your seat" Angela looked at her seat and said

"oh. Um I will sit somewhere else its ok" NO! I felt like shouting. She can not leave me sit next to a vampire.

"Bella are you ok you look afraid I am sure the new girl wont bite" ha if only she knew but what could I say oh Angela I don't want to sit next to a bloodsucking vampire, so I just nodded and started to make my way over to my usual seat. As I sat down I saw Angela sit down next to Eric Yorkie.

"Hello. i am Alice Cullen" the pixie vampire said.

"umm hi im Bella" i replied not wanting to be rued even to a vampire. as the bell went for next lesson the vampire Alice spoke to me again.

"so umm Bella i know we just met but do you want to go shopping with me. please please." its only know i notice her eyes are not the usual vampire red colour but a golden colour.

"Um. i don't know." i replied not wanting to got to the mall with a vampire.

"oh. please please please Bella please. il have to go alone otherwise please!" she was begging and doing the puppy dog pout now and i couldn't say no to the puppy dog pout.

"Umm. ok" dam i just agreed to go shopping with a vampire. How stupid am i?

**thanks for reading. please review **

**xx chloe**


	3. Chapter3 Shopping with the pixie vampire

**3rd Chapter. thanks to the people who commented on chapters 1 and 2. the more reviwes i get the quicker i upload chapter 4 thanks bye. **

**x Chloe **

Shopping with the pixie vampire 

Finely the end of school. It's raining so im soaking wet by the time i get to my truck. Im about to open the door to my trick when I here someone call my name

"Bella, Bella wait up." it was the pixie vampire Alice.

"Um hi Alice" I said. "Can I help you with anything?" i asked wondering why she wanted me to wait for her

"Bella you didn't forget about our shopping trip did you?" she said sounding sort of upset.

"Um. Yeah i did sorry" did i just apologise to a vampire?

"It's ok. Well do you want me to pick you up from your house in about 10 minutes?" she said exited.

"um do you know where I live?" of course she did im the chief of police's daughter everyone knows where I live.

"Of course I do. I don't think anyone doesn't know where the chief and his daughter live. So ill pick you up in 10 minutes ok. Bye Bella see you soon." and before i could say anything she was walking no she was skipping away. Great im going shopping with a vampire

When i get to my house knowing that Alice will be here soon I changed and left a not to Charlie telling him I was going shopping. Just as i was finished getting ready to go shopping with a vampire someone knocked the front door. i went down and as i got to the door i could tell by the sent it was Alice. I inhaled a deep breath and answered the door. As soon as the door was open there was a pair of cold pale arms hugging me.

"Hi Bella." Alice said after releasing me. That's when I realised the big vampire standing next to her.

"Hello Alice" i said then i turned to the big vampire and said confused "um. Hi im Bella"

the big vampire looked at me and smelled. "Im Emmett Im Alice's big brother." he said still smiling.

just after Emmett had finished introducing himself Alice was jumping up and down almost shouting.

"Come on, come on. Enough introductions the mall closes in just 7 hours."

"Alice im sure 7 hours is enough time" i said hoping this girl isn't some kind of shopping freak.

Alice was looking at me like im crazy "Bella 7 hours is hardly enough time when your shopping with Alice" Emmett said with a pout.

"well enough chatting lets go" Alice said practically dragging me and Emmett out the door. i have a feeling this is going to be a long shopping trip.

* * *

"Alice, please please can we go now" shopping with a shopaholic vampire.

"Yes please Alice i cant carry any more bags my arms are not long enough" Emmett complained

"oh come on guys we have only been here for 5 hours. That's hardly any time to buy Bella a new wardrobe" Alice said in a disappointed tone

what did she mean buy me a new wardrobe? "Alice all these clothes better not be for me" i said to her. if you had seen half of the clothes Alice had bought then you would be afraid too.

"of course not Bella" thank goodness "some of them are for me to but most of them are yours" she added with a grin.

"alice i haven't paid for anything" i said worryingly. i couldn't afford anything Alice had bought me.

"don't worry about paying for anything Bella. im your friend and friends buy clothes for other friends". whoo! i just met this girl and shes a vampire for goodness sake. since i was 14 i have been living in fear of vampires not im friends with one of them? well Alice didn't seem to bad. she doesn't even act like a vampire. if i didn't know any better i would have thought she was human.

"umm. ok then Alice. but no more buying me anything ok" i said hopefully but something told me that i was going to loose this argument.

"Bella i wouldn't argue with Alice if i was you" Emmett said trying to help me out.

"no Bella there is no point arguing with me. i have hardly bought you anything" she lied. she had bought me half of the mall by the look of it.

"Alice i have got to get home to make charlie dinner" i said hopping that the lie was convincing.

"ok then well go in an hour. But we will go shopping again an Saturday ok" she said with a exited smile

"Alice!" me and Emmett both moaned together.

"no arguing. Emmett you don't have to come ill get Edward to come instead" Emmett looked so relieved

" who's Edward?" i asked.

"Hes just our brother" Alice said. Then we went back to shopping for another hour and half. i couldn't wait till i got home.

* * *

"BYE BELLA. SEE YOU IN SCHOOL TOMORROW. BYE" Alice shouted from her car.

"BYE BELLY" Emmett used his new nickname for me. he had made it up whilst he was bored on the shopping trip.

"BY GUYS." I hated to admit it but Alice and Emmett were pritty cool even for vampires. Alice thinks we are now best friends. Emmett made up stupid nicknames for me. they are fun for vampires.

**thats the end of chapter 3. Edward will be coming in to the story soon! -=] R&R.**

**Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4 First sight

Chapter 4 

I woke up in the morning with no nightmares which surprised me. Those nightmares had been because of vampires and they've suddenly gone away after spending half a day shopping with them. I looked at my clock and the time read 6:50, so I decided it was late enough to have a shower before school. After the shower I dried my hair with the hairdryer and got ready for school. Getting ready was longer than usual because of all the new clothes Alice had bought me. After id finally found something suitable to wear to school (most of the clothes Alice had bought had been way to dressy for school)

"Bella are you awake" Charlie called from down stairs.

"Yeah Charlie ill be down in a minute" I called back down. I grabbed my school bag and headed down

After id done Charlie's breakfast and washed the dishes it was time I left for school, but I got into my truck it wouldn't start, instead of roaring to life as usual it just make a loud clicking sound and when I tried again I had the same results. "Great" I mumbled to myself. Hew am I going to get to school now?

"Hey Bella" a familiar pixies voice said.

"Hi Alice" I said. Most of the time its easy to forget she's a vampire.

"Are you ok? By the way you look nice" Alice said from her car which was now parked by my house.

"Thanks. And Yeah in fine except my truck wounds start." I said frowning at my truck.

"Oh. How come it's not starting then?" Alice said whilst getting out of her car.

"I have no idea it was working fine yesterday." I replied still frowning at my non-working truck.

"Bella School will be starting soon, do you want a lift with me?" Alice said with a big smile.

"Um I guess so." It was ether that or going to school in the police cruiser and that was a big no!

"Yey, ok then Bella get in or well be late" she was almost jumping up and down. What was with this girl? I was only getting a lift with her.

I got in to by car and smelt another sent then I realised that she was not the only one in the car

"Um Alice who are you with? I asked a little worried

"just my boyfriend Jasper" she answered looking at me funny. Proberly wondering how i know she was with someone.

"oh. ok" i replied hopeing she wouldn't ask. how would i be able to explain thet my senses were just as good as a vampires

No one except Alice said anything whilst we drove to school, and as expected we were a little late. Only by a few minutes though.

School was going by pretty quickly it was lunch before I knew it. I was supposed to meat up with Angela and Jessica by our lockers before lunch but I just went strait into the cafeteria. I looked around and I saw Angela sitting at our usual table, I guess I wasn't the only one who decided to come strait to the cafeteria. Angela and Jess were talking about some new guy that came into the school with Rosalie and Emmett Cullen.

"Soo, Bella have you seen the new guy" Jessica said

"No not yet" I said honestly

No one except Alice said anything whilst we drove to school, and as expected we were a little late. Only by a few minutes though.

School was going by pretty quickly it was lunch before I knew it. I was supposed to meat up with Angela and Jessica by our lockers before lunch but I just went strait into the cafeteria. I looked around and I saw Angela sitting at our usual table, I guess I wasn't the only one who decided to come strait to the cafeteria. Angela and Jess were talking about some new guy that came into the school with Rosalie and Emmett Cullen.

"Soo, Bella have you seen the new guy" Jessica said

"No not yet" I said honestly

Look here he comes" Jess said whist a copple of girls gasped over his beauty. He was very beautiful but not just because hes a vampire but there was something spacial.

And then he looked in my direction.

**Thanks for reading. the more reviwes i get the quicker i will add more chapters. thanks xx **

**XChloe**


	5. Chapter 5 First sight edwards POV

**This is chapter 5 hope you enjoy. xx thanks R&R please**

**Chapter 5. First sight (Edward POV)**

Its 4am and sometimes being a monster can get really boring, so iv decided that maybe listening to some classical music will help pass the time and drown out Alice's thoughts she was thinking about her recant shopping trip with Emmett and a human girl. What was confusing was that she would never think about what she looked like and whenever she got close to thinking about what she looked like she would start to translate nursery rhymes into French or Latin. I looked around the shelves to see what music I can find and then I found Claire De Lune, my favourite song by Debussy. After a while of listening to Claire de Lune it was 5:30 still to early to go to the new school that the others had already started going to, id stayed behind in Alaska to pick up some last minute things. Now Carlislehad come in at 5am so I decided to go see him.

I tapped once on Carlisle's office door and waited a second.

"Come in" Carlislesaid from the other side of the door

I walked in and could see that Carlisle was doing some patient/doctor reports for work.

"Can I help you Edward" He said but what he thought was "_Is there anything wrong Edward"._

"No nothings wrong I just have nothing at all to do." I answered his thoughts.

Carlisle laughed a little bit and replied "Yes not needing to sleep can get quite boring at times can't it." He chuckled again.

I chuckled a little bit. "Yeah it certainly can, Carlisle" Carlisle went back to his work so asked.

"Did any thing interesting happen at the hospital today?" I asked. I wasn't paying much attention to his thoughts when he arrived home.

After I asked himthat he showed me a couple of people with some gun shot wounds and a car crash accident victim.

"Im guessing you had you hands full today then. Did any of them die?" I asked curiously.

"No. We almost lost the car crash guy though but he pulled through" he answered with a smile. Saving lives was his favourite thing to do.

"That's good then" I replied, then Alice's thoughts caught my attention.

"_Schools going to be fun today but I now only have an hour to get ready. Stupid Jasper and his irresistible lips" _I laughed a little bit at the end.

Finely not long until school, the boredom can finely end.

* * *

I drove to school alone today. Alice told us that we would all need our own cars. I drove to school in my Volvo; Alice drove with jasper in her yellow Porsche and Rosalie and Emmett drove in Emmet's Jeep.

When I arrived Rosalie and Emmett were not too far behind me but Alice and Jasper were running late, which was weird. She was usually in front of us. When the first bell finely went Alice and Jasper still hadn't shown up. Rosalie, Emmett and I went to our lessons and waited for them to make their appearance.

School was going by pretty quickly, Alice and jasper had arrived about 7 minutes late but nether of them thinking about why they were late Alice was singing in Latin again and Jasper was thinking about the Civil War. So I thought id give them their privacy so I tuned them out and went to my work. Soon it was lunch and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in the cafeteria sitting at their (well our) usual table and a lot of the girls were thinking about me (some wondering who I am and some wondering if I was single) some of the guys were worrying about another hot new guy steeling all the girls well they didn't have to worry about me. As I was getting my prop food there was a beautiful sent like freesia. There had never a sent so strong to me. I looked around with my now black with thirst eyes and then I saw where the sent was coming from. Then I looked strait into her eyes and I could see a glimpse of fear but I mostly saw beauty, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, but the thirst was getting stronger by the minute I had to get out before the monster in me started to take over. So I ran human speed out of the cafeteria and then got in my Volvo and drove of as fast as I could.

As I got home Alice or someone must have called Esme because she was thinking

"_Edward are you ok, Alice called and said that you were leaving for a while, she said something happened at school. Son what happened?"_ she panicked

As soon as walked through the door Esme was by my side within seconds.

"Edward are you ok what happened? Was it another vampire? Did you get hurt?" she panicked

"No mom, there wasn't another vampire. Im not hurt I just need to get away from Forks for a bit, ill go stay with the Denali Coven." I answered. I really needed to get away from Forks well not technically Forks just the beautiful, sweet smelling girl.

"Edward please son don't leave us, you haven't even been home for very long." Esme was almost begging. "Tell me what happened I need to know" she asked with broken sobs.

"Please Edward please tell me" she said when i didn't answer her.

I **inhaled** a deep breath before saying anything. "Esme I'm not particularly sure what happened myself, I have never felt like this before. When i inhaled her sent the monster in me wanted to take her life but then I saw her, i looked strait into her beautiful brown eyes and I have never in my entire existence seen such beauty." I told Esme and she sighed and smiled which shocked me

"What is there to smile about? I could have killed her" i almost shouted at her

"Son, I'msmiling because I'm relieved son. i thought you were going to be alone forever." she said and she did sound relieved but i didn't understand what did she mean?

"what do you mean Esme?" i said to her, i was confused now

"Edward, don't you see? you have finely found her, your true love, your mate." she said with a even bigger smile on her face now. She was right I could feel it. Id finely found my mate.

"oh, Edward im so happy for you" Esme said giving me a huge hug.

i couldn't speak, Id finely found her. shes my......,Oh great id found my soul mate ad i didn't even know her name.

**Thanks for reading xx **

**xx Chole aka ChloeTwilightLover**


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets Out xx Bella POV

**Hear is chapter six. hope you enjoy it xx R&R this chapter tells you about what almosthappend to bella and how it almosed happened and what hapend after xx**

_Previously. _

"_Soo, Bella have you seen the new guy" Jessica said_

"_No not yet" I said honestly_

_Look here he comes" Jess said whist a couple of girls gasped over his beauty. He was very beautiful but not just because he's a vampire but there was something special._

_And then he looked in my direction._

Chapter 6 Secretes Out (Bella POV)

He looked strait into my eyes, his eyes were black with thirst witch scared me a little but i couldn't make myself terrified or him, the way he looked at me was like he wanted to kill me, then his look changed, he looked at me like he wanted to protect me, like he couldn't kill me. And then he ran. Everyone looked shocked, no one could see a reason except his vampire family when Edward had gone I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate to i left the cafeteria as fast as my feet would let me. I ran to my truck feeling sort of mad that the gorgeous vampire could make me feel like this, "stupid Vampire" i mumbled and just sat there for a minute and tried to control my breathing with little success but then all of a sudden i felt really calm, then there was a knock on my truck window, i looked to see who it was and it was Alice and her boyfriend Jasper.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked with a strange look on her face

Now that i could control my breathing i answered with little trouble "yeah Alice im fine, why wouldn't i be?" i asked hoping she would let it drop. But sadly my wish was ignored.

"Bella i can see that there is something wrong, you could hardly control your breathing a moment ago" she replied with a frown.

"Well im fine now, for some reason." i said the last but quietly but of course they heard me.

"Alice, i think she knows" Jasper said in a low voice so i wouldn't hear but i did, sometimes having vampire senses but being human was useful. But it was over they know i know.

"Yes i do" i replied to Jaspers comment.

They both looked at me with a strange look in their eyes.

"But how?" Alice asked after a minute

I thought it would be easer to show them than tell them so i pulled up my jacket sleeve and then my jumper's sleeve reviling the cold, pale scar on my wrist where James had cut me with his teeth. Then i heard Alice and Jasper gasp.

"What happened to you bella?" Jasper asked me this time.

"its a long story" i told him hoping he couldn't hear the pain in my voice, even thinking about that awful night brought back the pain, but i guess he heard the pain.

"I understand if it's too painful to talk about bella" he replied putting a had on my shoulder. And with the touch i could feel myself get calmer. Did he just do that? I voiced my question.

"Did you just do that Jasper?" i asked him confused

"Yes i did" he answered.

"Ok, how did you do that?" i asked, how did he just control my emotions like that?

"It's my gift. Do you know about vampire extra abilities?" he asked taking his had in Alice's, that's when i realised that her face had gone completely blank, then after a few seconds she looked normal again.

"Ok," she turned to Jasper and spoke to him "Esme managed to persuade Edward to stay" even his name sent butterfly's in my stomach. Then Alice turned to me "Bella do you want to come back to our house? We can talk through things there. Is that ok?" she asked me.

"Ok. I guess it couldn't hurt" i said hoping it wouldn't hurt. Alice and jasper seemed to pick up on my worries.

"Bella we won't hurt you, as you properly worked out yourself but we don't feed on human blood, we survive on animal's blood so we wouldn't hurt you at all"

"Ok then, ill come" i said not caring that i still had a few hours of school left.

"Ok bella ill drive with you in your truck and jasper you take the Porsche" she said.

"Ok Alice" jasper said just before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went to their car.

"Bella ill drive, you'd never be able to find our house" she said opening my trucks door.

"Ok then" i replied not wanting to argue, there was no point id known Alice long enough to know id never win an argument with her.

Alice got into the truck and i climbed in to the passengers' side.

"So bella, have you known what i am all this time?" she asked looking at me

"Um, yeah Alice i have known about Vampires since i was 14 years old." I told her.

"So, um, how did that happen?" she asked quietly pointing to my scar.

Then the pain hit. "Um Alice, i don't really want to talk about it" i told her.

"I understand, we can talk when your ready to." She answered rubbing my shoulder trying to comfort me.

Then i could see a big white house, well mansion was a better word. It looked beautiful.

"Its beautiful, who designed the house?" i asked still looking at the incredible house.

"Esme, our adoptive mother she designs houses and then builds them some times i help." She answered me looking at the house as well.

Then the car stopped and Alice was at my door before id realised shed even got out.

"Ready?" she asked and this was the first time i realised that Edward had ran home, which was here, i could feel myself hyperventilating again then Jasper run up to Alice and i could feel the calm already.

"Thanks" i whispered to him.

"Your welcome" he said back to me.

"Come on then Bella" Alice said helping me out of the car. Then we started walking toward the house, but even with Jasper there with his calm waves i couldn't breathe and then anything went blank.

* * *

"Bella, Bella wake up Bella please" said a beautiful velvety voice.

I forced my eyes open to see where i was. I think i was in their house i was laying on a crème couch.

"Oh bella you awake thank goodness" Alice said this time. I sat up to look around. Alice, Jasper and a tallish woman and a blond tall doctor looking man were standing in front of me and i could feel a cold had on my shoulder; i turned my head to see who it was. Then i could see the most beautiful man i have ever seen, with golden eyes and bronze messy hair, Edward looked extremely handsome.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked in his velvet voice.

"Um, I am, um, fine" i said when i could get my words out, my heart was now racing.

"Are you sure Bella" he said sounding worried, his face was only centimetres away from mine.

"Um, yeah im fine" i said then i shivered.

"Are you cold" he said then he disappeared and then reappeared with a blanket. "Here have this" he said giving me the blanket and then sat next to me. Alice and Jasper and the other woman who im guessing is Esme sat down on the couch opposite us.

"So bella i think you have a lot to explain" Emmet said as he and Rosalie walked through the front door.

"Yes, Bella do you mind explaining to us how you're not a vampire yet you have the scar and the super senses of a vampire? Alice asked looking at me with a wanting to know look.

I took a deep breath and answered "No, i guess i have to talk about it at some point, but can you please be patient with me, it's not my favourite subject."

Edward was the one to answer me "Of course Bella, take as much time as you need" he said taking my hand in his, even though we weren't dating or anything it felt really, really nice to have his had in mine.

"Thank you" i told him as i turned to smile at him and he smiled back a beautiful crooked smile.

I turned to the rest of them and started from the beginning.

"My mom got remarried to this guy called Phil and moved to Phoenix with him and took me with her. When i was 13 my mom and Phil were starting to have arguments, the arguments got so loud one night that the neighbours called the police, that's when i found out that Phil had been cheating on my mom with his receptionist. Me and my mom moved out and when i had just turned 14 she met a new guy, his name was James and he had a sister Victoria and a friend Laurent. One night when my mom was working late, James was looking after me, well at least he was supposed to have been, any way Laurent called and said something to James i didn't hear over the phone and then James asked me if i wanted to go for a walk and i stupidly enough said yes. It was about 9:30pm and we were half way through the forest when James suddenly stopped and turned to me and said..." i stopped there i could feel the pain of remembering everything come back, Jasper winced as if he could feel my pain and then he must have done his calming thing because the pain started to go away, so i carried on "He said, 'Bella this is going to hurt a lot but i don't care, i want your mother and i to be together forever and she'll only join me if you do' and then he grabbed my arm and bit into my wrist." Just as i said that Edward put his arms around me and it was only then i realised i was crying. "I'm sorry" i said as i wiped my tears into my jumper sleeve.

"Don't apologise for crying bella, what that monster did to you was terrible." Edward said while his arms tightened around me.

"Do you want to go on" Edward asked after a minute of silence.

I nodded and said "Yes" i took a deep breath and carried on

"The pain was excruciating, it felt like i was being burnt alive from the inside out, and then i heard people talking, Victoria and Laurent were telling James to stop the transformation, they were saying i was to young and the i felt someone's cold lips on my wrist once again this time sucking the venom out, then i blanked out and when i came around i was in the hospital." I started to cry again thinking about what i found out not long after. "After i woke up i asked for my mom and the nurse said that my mom had been there earlier that day and told them to give me a letter, and then she left with man. I still remember what she wrote in the letter

_Dear My Darling Bella,_

_I want you to know that i love you with all my heart, but James has given me no choice but to leave. It's for your own safety, i wont be able to see you ever again. Bella James is a Vampire, a real one, i think you know that after the other night when he tried to change you into one too. He fell in love with me and i fell in love with him but i could never ask you to become one of us. I love you bella, i love you with all my heart but i love James too, you can go live with your dad for a while until your old enough to go where you want. There is a bag of money in our old house that will help you. _

_Goodbye, my baby Girl, be brave, be strong for both of us, don't tell a soul about vampires or you will be destroyed. I love you, ill miss you. Good bye. Xx _

_Xx Renee oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox" _

Now i had to stop i couldn't talk about it any more it was hurting to much, i just started crying and it felt like i would never stop, but after about 8 minutes of crying i pulled myself together

Then i looked around the room and saw seven shocked vampires. Alice was the first to speak.

"Ohmygoodness bella that's terrible" she said so fast it almost sounded like one word

Then Esme was the second "oh, bella, darling that must have been awful" she said hugging me "it was worse than awful" i told her as i hugged her back.

Then Jasper spoke "i could feel the pain you were feeling just telling us the story, i can't imagine one person all by them self go through such pain" he said giving me a light hug.

After Jasper had finished speaking and hugging me the tall doctor man who's name was Carlisle hugged me and said "Bella dear, i can not believe you went through something like that alone"

Then Emmett spoke "aww, Belly that's terrible. I can't believe you own mother did that to you." He said picking me up into one of his famous bear hugs.

Then Rosalie, who i don't think has ever said anything to me, hugged me and said "bella that's awful, it was wrong of your mother to pick that monster over you" she said after releasing me.

Edward was the last to say anything.

"Bella hunny, your mother was an idiot if she chose that monster over you, if i ever see this James guy i will rip him apart and put them back together just so i can rip them apart again and then burn the pieces" he said hugging me but not letting me go, it felt nice to be in Edwards arms, it felt like i belonged there.

"Well," i started to say after i wiped my eyes again, "I think i should be getting home now its getting quite late" As soon as the words left my mouth Alice jumped up and shouted "oh no you don't, your sleeping over tonight" her face went blank again for a moment and the she said "Yes you are you just have to call Charlie and tell him your sleeping over here, iv already seen that he will say yes" she had a huge smile on her face now, then she went into her pocket and pulled out he mobile phone and said "phone Charlie and tell him your sleeping over my house say im your new best friend and that we wanted girly time, ok see you in a few" and after she said that she was gone.

I dialled in my house number and Charlie answered "Hello, Swan residence, chef Swan speaking" he said.

"Hi dad, its me, bella, you don't mind if i sleep over Alice Cullen's house tonight do you? I asked him hopping that he would let me.

"Um, Cullen? Who's that bella?" he asked suspiciously

"She's my Best Friend dad; she's the one i went shopping with the other day." I reminded him

"Oh, Ok then bella, goodnight sweetheart" he said to me and waited for me to reply

"Goodnight Dad, love you, bye" i said before hanging up and just then Alice came down the stairs with a lot of beautification equipment with her, i think im going to regret this.

"Its time to play bella Barbie" Alice said with a big smile on her face

**thanks For reading, if you didnt like the Renee story but then im sorry. but i liked it. R&R xx I nearly cryed writing it. LOL xx **

**Xx Chloe Aka ChloeTwilightLover xxx**


	7. AN please read

**A/N**

**Hi, i know there's not a lot of people who read my story so im thinking of stopping writing for a while, im going to upload chapter 7 and if more people read and review then ill keep writing but if anyone doesn't like my story please tell me .**

**And by the way i haven't updated for a while because iv had exams to revise for, but their over now.**

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters**

**Xx**

**Chloe**

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 7 Bella Barbie and The Movies

**Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing!**

**Luna4816**

**Twilightfan33**

**Hisvelvetyvoice**

**Lolz2kaii9**

**bandgeek216**

**Thank you all. And thanks to the people who added this story to their favourites. =]**

**Xx**

**Chloe**

**Xx**

**Bella Barbie and Vampire sleepovers **

Bella P.O.V

"Alice, what actually is Bella Barbie?" i asked Alice as she pulled me up the stairs, the sympathetic look Esme gave me as Alice pulled me away had me worried.

"Oh, Bella it's going to be fun" she answered me not really answering my question but i think i can understand that it has something to do with makeovers and dressing up.

"Alice, i don't like wearing makeup, it's not me." i told her as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Its OK Bella, it will only be a little bit of makeup." Alice said with a sly grin on her face, i wasn't looking forward to this one bit.

* * *

_1 hour later in Alice's room, after Bella tried to argue with Alice over the makeover_

"Alice can i please look in the mirror" i was getting annoyed that Alice wouldn't let me see what she was doing to me.

"Bella just be patient. I will only be another 5 minutes or so, i promise your going to love me for this" Alice replied with a big grin. I sat there for another minute until Alice spoke again.

"OK Bella you can look now." Alice said as she turned me towards the mirror.

Wow, i actually looked pretty. I am not saying that im ugly or anything but im usually such a plane Jane. Alice had put me in a baby blue night dress and some white slippers. She even put on the same outfit for our sleepover, even though Alice is a vampire, the very thing iv lived in fear of, she is already my best friend, wow didn't see that one coming.

"Wow, Alice thanks, wow" was all i could say, in saw Alice smile widely at her self.

"I told you so" she sang as she stood up.

"So Bella what do you want to do tonight" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know Alice, iv never really had a sleepover before so i don't know what people really do at these things" i replied truthfully. I had never been to a sleepover ever, but i had seen them in movies.

"Well, Bella we could stay up late watching movies and talking" Alice said a little to exited but i wasn't about to but her bubble.

"Ok Alice, but don't forget i do have to sleep at some point" i said laughing a little bit.

"Don't worry, i wont forget." Alice said laughing too.

"So Bella, do you want to watch a movie?" Alice asked with another over exited smile.

"OK, what movie do you want to watch?" Alice said jumping off her bed and started pulling me down to the stairs.

"So, Alice why don't we ask if any of the others want to watch a movie with us?" i asked Alice while we walked down the stairs almost forgetting that i was going to watch a movie with a vampire or a bunch of vampires.

Alice thought for a second and then answered me "That's a great idea Bella" she said then when we were in the living room only Rosalie and Emmett were there.

"Where is everyone else?" i asked only really wanting to know where Edward was.

"Carlisle is at the hospital, Edward and Jasper are out hunting and Esme id in the kitchen making you something to eat for later." Alice told me but i was thinking about what Edward and Jasper were hunting and i was hoping it wasn't any humans, Alice seemed to sense my worry and then said

"Don't worry Bella, We are differed to others of our kind, we only hunt and feed of animals." She said in a serous voice.

"OK" was all i could answer.

"So Emmett, Rose do you want to watch a movie with Bella and i?" Alice asked them as i sat down on the big white cream couch.

"HELL YEAH. Im dyeing to get out of the house" Emmett shouted

"Language Emmett!" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

"SORRY MOM" Emmett shouted to the kitchen

"Emmett why are you shouting Esme can her you even when you whisper" i said to Emmett laughing a little.

"Emmett likes to be loud, you'll get used to it" Alice answered me laughing.

"SO WHEN DO WE LEAVE" Emmett shouted again,

"EMMETT SHUT UP" Rose and Alice shouted in unison.

"and to answer your question we will leave when Edward and Jasper get back" Alice said said as we heard a car pull up into the drive way

"CAN WE PLEASE GO NOW" Emmett shouted .

"Emmett, please be quiet. why are you so exited?" Jasper asked as he and Edward walked through the door. I couldn't take my eyes of Edward.

"I AM EXITED BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO THE CINEMA" Emmett shouted, this vamp was seriously giving me a headache.

"Emmett be quiet your going to give Bella a headache" Edward said. i mouthed a thank you to him.

"OK OK ILL TRY TO BE QUIET" Emmett shouted again.

"SHUT UP" Everyone except me and Edward shouted at Emmett.

"OK OK, stop shouting at me" Emmett pouted.

"OK come on. LETS GO TO THE CINEMA" Alice was the one who shouted this time.

"Alice we are going to the cinema not the mall" Rosalie said. I think it was the first time she has spoken.

"Ok, Me and Jazz will go in my porsche, Rose and Emmett will go in Emmett's jeep and Edward and Bella can go in Edwards Volvo." Alice said giving me a wink. what was with that girl.

"OK LETS GO" Emmett shouted again "ops sorry" he said more quietly then he and Rosalie headed to Emmett's jeep.

"See you at the cinema Bella" Alice shouted as she and Jasper headed to her Porsche.

"Are you ready bella" Edward asked

"Um, yeah i guess." i replied. How could someone be so handsome.

"OK then lets go" he said taking my hand into his, his had was freezing cold but i didn't care it felt like my hand belonged there.

"Do you mind me holding your hand?" Edward asked looking at our hands.

"No, its fine, it feels nice" i answered him truthfully.

"Yeah it does" he said quietly with a smile.

We were at Edward's Volvo now and he was opening the pasengers door for me.

"thanks" i said as i sat down in the car.

Edward got in to the car within seconds.

After about 5 minutes of silence Edward spoke.

"So Bella are you enjoying yourself tonight" He said looking at me.

"Yeah i am, Alice is a great friend and you and your family have been really nice to me" i said thinking about how nice they were being to me, i guess with my experience

with vampires i wasn't expecting them to be so nice but i am not ready to start trusting vampires yet but there was something about the Cullensi felt safe with them especially Edward.

"Bella, i need you to know something" Edward said sounding serious.

"OK" i said wondering what he wanted to say.

"I know it will probably take a while for you to trust me and my family after what that vile James did to you but i want you to know that you can trust me and my family, I would never, never hurt you in any way and nether would my family. I promise you we would never hurt you" he said taking my hand again.

"I know you would never hurt me, sometimes when im with you and your family i almost forget your vampires, but after what happened it may take a while for me to completely trust any one but i feel safe with you and i know that i can trust you and your family." wow it felt weird to say that out loud, since James attacked me have never been able to trust any one but now a family of Vampires come i have began to trust again.

"Thank you Bella" was all Edward said.

"For what?" i asked, i hadn't done anything

"Thank you for trusting me" He said turning to face to road, i could see that we were almost to the cinema.

"Bella, what did your mom look like?" Edwards question caught me of guard.

"She looked like me but she was a lot prettier, she had shorter hair than me but it was close to the same colour but a little lighter she had brown eyes like me and she was about the height i am now or maybe a little taller." i could feel the tears rolling down my face as i pictured her face but i felt some cold fingers wipe them away before i could.

"I'm sorry if i upset you Bella, i was just curious." Edward said as he wiped a few more tears that had rolled down my face.

"Don't apologise, you didn't upset me. I just miss, her she wasn't just my mom she was like my best friend" i said with a few more tears escaping my eyes.

"I understand, she meant a lot to you and you really cared for her" he said as the car stopped i looked outside and saw that we were at the cinema.

"were hear" Edward said then he got out of his side and came around to my side.

"Are you ready to go inside" he said as he opened my door.

"Sure, lets go find the others" i said whilst getting out of the car.

"The others are inside looking to see which movie everyone wants to watch" Edward said taking my hand in his again as we walked inside.

"This feels really nice" i said without thinking.

"Yeah, it feels really nice" Edward said giving my hand a little squeeze.

"BELLA, EDWARD WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG!" Emmett shouted from cash register as me and Edward started walking up to them.

"Emmett shut up" i heard Alice say as Rosalie slapped him across the head.

"Ouch Rose that hurt" Emmett complained as me and Edward reached the cash register.

"So what are we all going to watch" Edward asked still holding my hand.

"Well Emmet and Rose want to see that new Alvin and the chipmunks 2 film and Jasper and I want to see the new Christmas Carol so we are trying to decide what to do" Alice said with a frown, i could see that she didn't know what to do.

"Why don't you and Jazz go see that Christmas Carol film and me and Rose go see Alvin and the chipmunks and Eddie and Belly can go see what ever they want" Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"Emmett did you just say something that makes sense?" Rosalie said with fake surprise on her face

"I have my moments" Emmett replied his smile widening.

"Does that sound ok to you guys" Alice said turning to me and Edward

"Its ok with me, how about you Bella" Edward said looking at me

"Um, sure i guess so" I replied looking at Edward.

"OK then guys we'll see you later" Alice said hugging me and Edward then hugging Rosalie and Emmett

"Alice we are only going to watch a movie, were not going away for long" Rosalie said laughing at Alice.

"I don't care i wanted to give my family and friend a hug." Alice said poking her tongue out at Rosalie.

"COME ON ROSEY OUR MOVIE IS ABOUT TO START" Emmett shouted even though Rosalie was standing next to him which erned him another slap across the head.

"OUCH Rose can you STOP doing that" Emmett said rubbing the back of his head.

"I will stop hiting you when you be quiet" Rosalie replied looking at Emmett then taking his hand into hers

"OK i'll be quiet, bye guys" Emmett said as he and Rosalie walked away.

"OK, see you later Bella, Edward" Alice said as she and Jasper walked away too.

"So Bella what movie do you want to see" Edward asked me quietly.

"um, i don't know, is there anything you would like to see" i asked him, i didn't really know what was even playing.

"Um, what kind of films do you like?" Edward asked me

"Um, any kind, i like romances or horrors" i replied looking into his golden eyes, they are beautiful it felt like i could see strait onto his soul.

"Um, how about we go see 2012 its supposed to be a good film" Edward said with his crooked smile.

"ok, that sounds cool" i said unable to look away from his face, there was something about Edward that made my heart speed up when i looked at him.

"Ok, wait hear while i go get the tickets" he said leaving my hand go for the first time since we got out of the car.

"Ok" i said as i watched him walk toward the ticket counter.

"Bella, is that you?" A familiar voice said from behind me

"Hey mike" i said turning around to face him and i could see that he wasn't alone.

"Oh, Hi Jess" i said as i saw her holding hands with mike, Finely Jessica asked him out she has been talking non-stop about how she thought he was cute and sweet.

"Um, hi bella, were did you go after lunch today?" she asked me looking worried

"oh, um, i wasn't feeling to good so i went home but im feeling better now" i lied, hopefully she would believe me.

"Oh, ok then, Are you here alone?" she asked me looking around probably trying to see any one she and i know.

"no jess im not alone im here with the Cullen's" i told her honestly, i don't think i could lie convincingly twice in a row.

"Oh, which ones" it was Mike that asked me this time.

"Well i did come here with all of them, Emmett and Rosalie went to see Alvin and the chipmunks 2 and Alice and Jasper went to see the new Christmas Carol movie so me and Edward are going to go see 2012." i said to them then i turned around to see if Edward had gotten the tickets yet, he had and was walking back over to me.

"Oh, here comes Edward. I'll see you guys later, have fun on your date. Bye" i said to them as i turned around and started walking to Edward.

"Hey Eddie" i heard Emmett call him that and thought it was funny

"Ew, don't call me that, i hate that nickname." he said with a frown.

"Ok Edward" i said smiling. i couldn't help smiling when i was with him he just made me happy.

"Thank you Bella" Edward said taking my hand in his again.

"your welcome" i said looking at the time on the tickets.

"Hey the tickets say that the movie doesn't start for another hour and half, What will we do for a hour and half" i said looking at Edward.

"oh i thought i could take you to get something to eat before the movie starts" Edward said with his crooked smile.

Oh, you don't have to do that" i said blushing and looking away.

"I know i don't have to but i want to" he said then he turned my face towards his "and by the way you have a beautiful blush" he said which cased me to blush even harder.

"You look lovely tonight" Edward said as we started walking toward the restaurant that was only across the street from the cinema.

"Thank you, you look nice to" i said blushing again, why was Edward making me feel all weired.

"Thank you Bella" he said as we approached the restaurant.

"Welcome, a table for two i presume?" The hostest said looking at me and Edward.

"yes please" Edward replied.

"Right this way" she said leading us toward a small two people table in the middle of the room

"Thank you" Edward said politly to her.

"Your waiter will be right with you" she said then she left.

"Bella can we talk?" Edward said sounding sorious and worried

"Sure" i aswered him, it worried me to hear him worried.

"Bella have you ever been in love?" He asked me looking in my eyes.

"Um, no i haven't, i have never really been in a realationship with anyone." i replied a little confused, where was this going?

"ok" was all he replied.

"why do you ask?" i asked him still confused.

"What do you feel when you are with me?" he asked avoyding my question.

"Um, i don't know. I feel really safe when im with you and i feel like i can tell you anything even though i just met you i feel like iv known you for a long time, but there is somthing i feel that i don't realy understand" i replied sayng the last bit quietly.

"What do you mean you dont understand how you feel?" He asked not looking away from my face.

"Well its a knew feeling for me, i have never felt anything like it before" i said looking into his eyes again, i felt like i could look it hom for hours and not get bored

"Bella, what do you think that feeling is" he asked taking my hand in his on the table.

Where was this going first he asked me if i have ever been in love with him and then he asked me how i felt about him. I know that whatever this feeling is its strong. But what does Love have to do with this unexplained feeling.

Unless, No it couldn't be, but it its. How didn't i see this before.

I am in love with Eward Cullen, i am in love with a VAMPIRE. I should be running from this feeling but insted im releved. I love Edward cullen, Why does it feel good the think that, i should be terified.

"Bella, What do you think that feeling is, please tell me." Edward begged. I had to tell him, i couldn't lie. I don't want to lie to him.

"love" i said quielty, a tiny part of me wanted to run away as fast as i could from this feeling but the rest of me wanted to welcome the feeing into my life.

"are you sure" he asked, he sounded releved.

"Yes" i said still speeking quietly.

"Tell me, please i need to hear you say it" He said speeking almost as quiet as me.

"Tell you what" I said confused again.

"Tell me you love me, please" He begged this time speeking a little louder.

"I love you Edward Cullen" i said a little louder too, it felt great to say the words out loud.

"Bella, I love you too" he said at a normal volume.

Did he just say he loved me?

"Are you sure?" I asked him, i was worried that i might have somehow heard him wrong

"I have never been so sure about something in my whole existance, Bella Swan I love YOU" He said kissing my hand just then the waiter arived.

"Are you ready to order" The waiter said paying no attention to me she was to busy admring Edward. My Edward, wow it felt good to think that, MY Edward.

"Bella are you ready to order" Edward asked me, he obuesly wasn't going to eat anything hear.

"Um, sure ill have the murshoom ravioli and a coke thanks" i said not tayking my eyes off Edward.

"Ill have a coke aswell thanks" Edward said not turning away from my face.

The waitres looked angry that Edward wasn't giving her his attention but spoke

"Whould you like any thing to eat" she said faceing edward again.

"no thank you." was all he said and then she left.

We just sat there for about 5 minutes just stering into eachothers eyes then Edward spoke.

"Bella, your food is coming" he said still not looking away from me.

"here you go miss" the watior said placing my order on the table and then she left.

* * *

_10 minustes later, bella and Edward are leaving the restaurant._

"That was lovely, thank you Edward" I said as we were walking back toward the cinema

"Your very welcome love." Edward said, he had been calling me 'love' since we told each other that we loved each other.

"Are you ready for the movie" Edward asked taking my hand into his again.

"Sure, do you think the others have finished their movies yet?" i asked hoping that they haden't, i didn't want to go yet and i didn't want to make them wait for us.

"Alice and Jasper are still in their movie but there is no sign of Emmetts jeep, so i am guessing that the left or Emmett got kicked out for being to loud" Edward and i laught a little at the last bit.

"Emmett getting kicked out sounds more posseble" i said laughing.

"You have a beautiful laugh" Edward said taking his hand out of mine and puting his arm around my waist.

"Thanks" i said blushing.

"OMG, BELLA WE HAVE GOT TO TALK RIGHT NOW!!" Alice shouted as soon as we walked through the cinema doors.

"Alice Shh, your going to get kicked out" I said to Alice who was now bouncing up and down with exitment.

"Speeking of getting kicked out, Did Emmett get kicked out again?" Edward said to Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah, he got kicked out because he kept shouting at the people infront of him and Rose to get a room and then shouted at the Worker guy when he told him to be quiet" Alice said still bouncing up and down.

"No Alice, you may not" Edward said to Alice witch was weired because Alice didnt say anything, Jasper must have senced my confusion.

"Bella do you remember when i said some vampires have extra abilitys?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes" i said still confused

"Well as you know i can peoples emotions and play with them, well Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds" he said, Oh no if Edward could read minds then he has been able to hear all the embarising things that i have been thinking about.

"I can read evaryones mind exept Bella's" Edward said which made me feel releved strait away, but also worried.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked Edward.

"No, there is nothing wrong you, your perfect" Edward said puting his arm back around my waist.

"Thanks" i said blushing badly this time. Then i yawned, well i was tired and today head been a very long day.

"Bella are you tired?" Edward said to me.

"Yeah, a little" i admited.

"Ok, we'll go in a minute" Edward said kissing my forehead

"but we havent seen the movie yet" i reminded him.

"its ok we can watch the movie another time. Your tired so you would probaly fall asleep during the movie any way" Edward said kissing my forehead again, his lips on my head felt wonderful.

"come on then, its bed time for the human" Alice said smiling a little

* * *

_A few minutes later, Bella and Edward are sitting in Edwards Volvo but are not moving yet. _

"did you have a good night tonigt Bella" Edward asked me as we sat in his car.

"Yeah, it was one of the best nights of my life" i told him truthfuly.

"How was it on of the best nights?" Edward asked kissing my hand.

"Well, tonight i found the love of my life and found out that he loves me too" i told him, then somthing i didn't expect happened.

"Bella I will always love you, that will never change, you are my true love, my one and only love." he said and then he kissed be softly but passionately on the lips.

**Thanks For Reading. Please Review it Will Only Take One Minute To Do. **

**Reviews= update sooner **

**No Reviews= No update **

**Please review **

**Xx**

**Chloe**

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 8 The meadow

The Meadow

**Thanks to everyone who reviwed**

**melissa and zara  
**

**m3lissacull3n**

**(Thanks for the reviws girls, see you at school) X-x-x-x**

As we were arriving at the Cullen's house i still couldn't forget that kiss. I was planing to go to sleep when i got in but my plans were canceled when i heard Alice shouting from her bedroom window.

"BELLA GET YOUR BUT IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" Alice shouted down, wow and i thought Emmett was loud.

"And i thought Emmett was loud" Edward said smiling a little. As soon as he said that i couldn't help but laugh.

"That's exactly. what i was. just thinking" i managed to say between giggles.

"You have a beautiful laugh Bella" Edward said as the car stopped.

"Thanks" i said blushing yet again. "Wow that is like the 100th time i have blushed today"

"Come on then before Alice kicks both of our buts" Edward said laughing as he opened my door.

"Like Alice could kick your but, she's so small" i said trying to picture Alice kicking Edwards cute but.

"SHE MAY BE SMALL BUT SHES STRONG" Emmett called as he ran out of the house with Alice chasing him.

"EMMETT IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY SHOES AGAIN YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Alice called as she chased Emmett with a kitchen knife.

"ALICE PUT THE KNIFE DOWN" Esme called out from the kitchen window.

"I WILL WHEN HE PROMISES TO NEVER TO TOUCH MY SHOES AGAIN" Alice shouted still chasing Emmett.

"OK, OK. I PROMISEE" Emmett shouted as he ran vampire speed into the forest.

"OK Alice put the knife on the ground and back away" I said giggling to myself then everyone joined in.

"BELLA, COME ON ITS GIRLY TALK TIME" Alice shouted, i was thinking about following Emmett into the forest.

"Don't even think about running Bella, i am a lot faster than you" Alice said with a smirk

"Dam" i muttered quietly. "help" i mouthed to Edward.

"Alice why don't you leave the girly talk until tomorrow, Bella is exhausted. let her sleep" Edward said winking at me, i mouthed a 'Thank you' back to him.

"Fine" Alice said pouting. "come on Bella ill show you to Edwards room" Alice said as she started walking back toward the house picking up the knife as she goes.

"IS IT SAFE YET?" Emmett called from somewhere in the forest.

"YES EMMETT, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW" I heard Jasper call as i followed Alice into the house.

"So Alice did you have fun at the movies?" i asked hoping that it would distract her from what she most likely 'saw' (in a vision) earlier.

"It was fun, i couldn't pay much attention though i kept having visionsofyou and Edward" Alice said with a smile, dam.

"Oh" was all i could were at the top of the stairs now.

"Yeah oh" Alice said laughing, i blushed again thinking about what Alice might have saw.

"Edwards bedroom is that one" she said pointing to a door at the end of the corridor.

"OK, thanks Alice" I said as i started walking toward the door.

"Your welcome" she said skipping away. "oh and by the way Bella don't event think that ill forget about our girly talk tomorrow" she said before running out of the house at vampire speed.

"Great" i mumbledto my self as i walked into Edwards room. Edwards room was huge, the shelves were filled with music and books. under one of the music shelves was a stereo. i went over and pressed play and one of my personal favorite Debussy songs played.

"This is my favorite" Edward said as he walked into the room

"mine too" i said to him listening to clair de lune.

"um, Bella?"Edward said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Yes?" i said as i cuddled into his chest.

"before you sleep i was wondering if i could take you to my special place? he said still not releasing me.

"Um, sure." i said pulling out of his hug.

"Come on then love" Edward said picking me up and putting me on to is back.

"Edward, What are you doing?" i asked him surprised.

"It will be quicker to travel like this, is that ok?" He asked me.

"Sure, i guess. By the way where are we going?" i asked.

"I told you, my special place" He said and before i could say anything he shot out of the window.

After about 5 minutes of running he stopped in front of a bunch of trees

"OK, we are here Bella" Edward said lifting me of his back and onto the ground.

"Um, where exactly is here?" i asked him.

"My-, Our Meadow" he said as he started walking through the trees and i followed.

"Wow, this is beautiful." i said as i saw how lovely the meadow was, it was covered with beautiful flowers.

"Yes it is" Edward said as he pulled me in to another hug, i loved being in his arms it felt like i belonged there.

"How did you find this place? i asked him not pulling out of the hug

"I was out hunting and i ran through here, ever since iv always come here if i wanted to think" he replied as he pulled us both down so that we were lieing down in the grass and flowers.

"Why did you want to show me this place then?" i asked.

"Well this place is my special place and i wanted to share it with someone special" He said hugging me tighter.

"I love you Bella" he whispered kissing my forehead.

"thank you, for showing me your meadow" i told him kissing hm lightly on the cheek.

"Our meadow" Edward whispered kissing me lightly on the lips, then the kiss deepened and suddenly Edward was gone.

"Edward?" I whispered worryingly.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said as he reappeared.

"For what?" I asked confused. "You didn't hurt me" i told him truthfully, i wasn't hurt just confused.

He walked back toward me and sat down next to me. "I can never lose control with you" he said pulling me into another hug.

"You wont" i said hugging him back.

"Thank you, for beleving in me" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Do you want to go back" He asked me.

"Cant we stay a bit longer" i asked, i didnt want to leave yet.

"Of course" he said kissing the top of my head. We just layed down in the grass and looked at the stars.

"its beautiful" I said as i cuddled into his chest.

"yeah it is, but i wouldn't use the word beautiful not with you lieing here in comparison" **(Breaking down , Page 78, chapter 5 Isle Esme) **he said makeing me blush agian.

"Thanks" i mumbled looking down. then i yawned, it had been a very long day. But its been the best day.

"Sleep now my Bella" he said pulling me closer. I liked it when he called me His Bella, it made it feel like i was his and he ws mine.

"Goodnight my Edward" i said to him as i felt myself start to fall into a deep sleep.

**Thanks For Reading. **

**Please REVIEW, it will only take a minute to do. Just click the button and write something. PLEASE. **

**Quote Question Answer the question by reviewing telling me who you think said the Quote. The first 3 people to answer correctly will be mentioned in my next chapter. **

_"Not hardly. I'm no Alice-you're just predictable" Breaking Down, page 9 chapter 1. _

_X-x-x-x _

_Chloe Aka ChoeTwilightLover_

_X-x-x-x_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, Alice's Girly talk, and an Eavesdropping Emmett. **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far. THANKS!!**

_**lilcupicake95**_

**Jayde-lutz**

**Edna92**

**Puska**

**M3lissaCull3n**

**jadedghost22**

**Luna4816**

**Twilightfan33**

**Hisvelvetyvoice**

**Lolz2kaii9**

**bandgeek216**

**Only one Person got the question right. The answer was Seth, Seth said that to bella on the phone when** **she called him to get an update on Jacob**

**Jayde-lutz, YOU GO GIRL ****Heehee. **

* * *

I was dreaming peacefully for the first time in ages when i felt something pounce on the bed.

"Bella wake up, its time for our girly talk" Alice said jumping on the bed.

"Later" i mumbled pulling the pillow over my head.

"No, Now. Get up" Alice said pulling the the pillow of my head

i sat up and looked at the time it was 8:27 am on a Saturday morning.

"Alice its almost half 8 in the morning, on a _Saturday. _Leave me sleep" i said about to lie back down and sleep when Alice picked me up and put me down out side the bathroom.

"Go have a quick shower and there will be some clothes on the bed" she said skipping away.

"Fine" i mumbled knowing that she could hear me.

I got into he warm shower hopefully it will wake me up a little. After about 10 minutes in the shower i heard Alice calling me.

"Bella hurry up, your clothes are in the bed. hurry up we have to talk" Alice called up.

"great" i mumbled.

I got out of the shower and dried of in the bath room, then i rapped the towel around me and went to the bedroom to get changed. Alice picked me out a short-ish top and skinny jeans and some flat boot's. Once i was dressed Alice jumped on me and knocked me on to the bed.

"Spill Everything!" Alice Squealed.

"What do you mean?" i asked playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, I 'saw' you KISSING Edward" she said with a big smile.

"fine i kissed him" i whispered.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you" She said her smile getting bigger.

"Fine, I kissed Edward!" I almost shouted. Just as i said that Jasper and Emmett came crashing through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Alice shouted at them and Emmett looked like he would wet himself if her could. It was funny that Little Alice could scare Big Emmett.

"We, umm, I, umm" Emmett stumbled, wow Alice made Emmett stumble his words.

"Emmett here" Jasper pointed to Emmett "was listening outside the door to your convection" Jasper continued smiling at Emmett.

"THANKS A LOT BRO" Emmett said shouting at Jasper and trying to run away from Alice, but she rugby tackled him.

"ALICE LEAVE ME GO" Emmett shouted as he tried to got Alice of him with no success.

"ME AND BELLA ARE TALKING AND WE DON'T WANT YOU EAVESDROPPING, HAVE YOU GOT IT!?!" Alice said twisting his arm, if she twisted any harder then she was going to rip of his arm.

"YES I'VE GOT IT, PLEASE LEAVE ME GOO" Emmett shouted as Alice kept twisting his arm.

"OK you can go now but you come any where near this room again today and i will rip of your ears, Got it?" Alice asked a little calmer.

"YES I'VE GOT IT" Emmett said running away holding his arm.

"Don't worry Al, I'll take Emmett hunting while you and Bella talk" Jasper said giving Alice a quick kiss on each cheek then a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Jazz" she said kissing him back.

"No problem Alli" He said giving her one last kiss on the cheek before he left.

After Jasper was gone Alice turned to me and shouted to me.

"So where were we?" she said with another smile.

"We were talking" i told her, now i really just wanted to got this talk over.

"Omg i cant believe that you kissed my brother!" Alice squealed jumping back down on the bed.

"Alice calm down, your going to break something" I told her whilst trying to hold her down, with no such luck.

"How the hell can i calm down, my best friend and my brother are together" she said jumping up and down, then i thought of something that hopefully would calm her down.

"Who said we were together?" I said hiding my smile.

"WHAT!!" she shouted, that did it i was laughing my head of at her reaction.

"just. kidding" I said in between laughing.

"Don't even joke about that Bella" She said looking at me seriously

"Sorry" I said still giggling a little bit.

"So you are together?" She asked.

"Yes, i think so" I said suddenly not so sure.

"Good" She said getting exited again.

"Alice calm down" I said to her but again with no success.

"So you love him?" She asked with a exited smile

"I guess you 'saw' us in the restaurant?" I asked quietly knowing that she could hear me.

"Yes i did, so you do love him?" she asked again.

"Yes, i do love him Alice" i said.

"Finally" she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" i asked confused.

"He's been alone years, and im talking about almost 110 years. I'm just glad hes finally found his mate" she said with a loving smile.

"You really care about him don't you" i said not really asking a question just stating a fact.

"yeah, hes my brother it was terrible seeing him alone" she said looking down, then she got exited again.

"But hes got you now and hes happy and he is happy that's what matters" She said smiling at me i didn't know what to say after that so i waited for her to speak again.

"And the best thing is i have a new best friend and i get to play Bella Barbie ALL the time" she said clapping her hands in excitement, Wait did she just said Play Bella barbie ALL the time? there is no way that is going to happen.

"Um, Alice i am not playing Bella Barbie all the time, ill play with you now and again but not way am i going to be a giant Barbie doll 24/7" I told her standing my ground.

"Fine" she said giving up then she spoke again

"But when we do play Bella Barbie you can not argue with anything i say or do. Deal?" She said pouting out her hand for me to shake.

"Um" i did not like the sound of of that.

"Its ether that or i get to play Bella Barbie whenever i want!" She said giving me not good choices.

"Fine, i wont argue" i said unhappily.

"Yey, so what do you want to do today?" She asked, what i wanted to do was go find Edward and just be with him but i felt embarrassed to say that out loud.

"i dont know, what do you 'see' everyone doing today?" I asked. Her eyes went blank for a minute then she was back to normal.

"Well there is a thunder storm tonight so were going to play baseball" She told me, Great baseball, i hate baseball it seems really boring.

"but Charlie wants you home for a bit" She said after a minute. Yey Charlie is my savior.

"But he will let you play baseball with us at about 6, sound good?" she asked. Great, Thanks a lot Charlie!.

"Um, i don't really like baseball" I told her.

"Oh come on it will be fun! Please?" She said giving me the puppy dog pout, Gr i hate that pout it always gets to me.

"OK fine" i said defeated. Stupid puppy dog pout. Wait maybe Edward would help me got out of playing Baseball.

"Don't even think about asking Edward" She said.

"And what are you going to do if i do ask him" i asked in a playful voice, i was in a playful mood all of a sudden.

"Ill do this" She said before jumping on top of me and started tickling me.

"Ok. I. Wont. Ask. Him." i maneged to get out in between laughter.

"Good girl, Don't worry it will be fun" she said smiling again, wow this girl loved to smile. i was getting impatient now, i wanted to see Edward to disrespect to Alice shes Great but i just really want to see him.

"Bella, you can go now" She said with a funny looking smile on her face.

"Thanks" i said getting up then Alice jumped up and spoke again.

"But only if you let me Play Bella Barbie, Please!" She said giving me that stupid puppy dog pout again but i wasn't going to let her get to me this time.

"No Alice i want to go" _Go find Edward _i added in my head.

"Please i wont be to bad" she said with another puppy dog pout.

"Fine, but no makeup at all." I told her.

"Please" she said batting her eyelids but she is not getting me.

"No. Alice i said you could dress me up but no makeup, it is ether that or you i will not be your barbie doll."I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, but i get to do your hair too" She said determined.

"Fine" i said hoping she would be quick.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I am sooo happy i have got 21 reviews YEY Thanks Everyone!!! **

**Please keep Reviewing!! **

**I am looking soo forwood to X mas!! hehe **

**I want to say thanxs to mi m8 melissa who is FOREVER giving me reviews telling me to hurry up and upload me chapters. Thanks Melissa :P **

**XXChloeTwilightLoverXX**


	11. Chapter 10 Clumsy Bella

**Chapter 10, Clumsy Bella**

"Alice, you said you'd be quick" i complained to Alice for the fifth time, She had been torturing me for over an hour and half.

"This is quick for Alice, i think she's almost done" Rosalie said as she walked into the room "oh and by the way" Rosalie said turning to Alice "Edward said if you don't hurry up with Bella he's burning all your clothes" he said smiling a bit.

"He wouldn't dare!!" she shouted "tell him she be down in 5 minutes" Alice said with a pout.

"Alice, i have been tortured for over a hour and half now, please can i go" i said whilst trying to get up off the bed

"Bella i only have 5 minutes to make sure you perfect" Alice said sitting me back down.

"fine" i mumbled slouching into the bed

Alice fixed my hair and added a bit more makeup on my face. she handed me the shoes she picked out for me.

"Alice, do you want to get killed? these are high heals!" i piratically shouted.

"yea and?" was Alice's smart reply

"you may not know this, but i am extremely clumsy, id die in these shoes" i said throwing the shoes on the floor.

"ALICE, EDWARDS MAKING HIS WAY TO YOU WARDROBE" Rosalie shouted up.

"OK Bella you can go" Alice said running out of the room, most likely to make sure her clothes were fine

"Yes I'm free" i said getting up of the bed and putting my flat (and safe) shoes on.

i started to walk down the stairs when two strong arms picked me up.

"i couldn't wait any longer" Edward said whilst running out of the house.

"thanks for saving me from Alice" i said whilst he put me down in the passenger seat of his Volvo

"My pleasure" he said closing the car door

"Where are we going?" i asked as he got in the drivers side

"Where do you want to go" he asked starting up the car

"Any where, i don't mind" i said trying to think of where we could possible go

"I'll go any where as long as I'm with you" Edward said taking my hand, i love the way our hands fit perfectly.

"lets just go for a walk" i suggested

"Sounds perfect" Edward said with his crocked smile

* * *

One hour later

* * *

"What year were you born?" i asked, we had been walking and asking questions about each other for about half hour now

"1901" he replied whilst playing with my hair

"do you remember much from your human life?" i asked looking away hoping i hadn't asked anything to personal

"not really, anything i can remember is very blurry, but i can remember some things clearly. like when me and my mother and my farther became ill when my farther passed my mother was always trying to look after me, even on her death bed she wanted to make sure i would be OK" he said looking away but still playing with my hair.

i didn't know what to say so we both stayed quiet for a few moments until Edward spoke again.

"do you want to continue walking or stay here a little longer?" Edward asked

"Lets go" i said getting up. Edward was a little bit in front of me when i must have caught my foot on something because suddenly i was falling down.

"ouch" was all i said when my head hit the floor.

"Bella, Bella are you OK?" Edward shouted whilst walking quickly toward me, but he suddenly stopped, and that's when i noticed the sent. Blood. My Blood. Crap, Bleeding is definitely not the best thing to do with a vampire

"Oh crap" i said putting my hand ever the cut on my head trying to stop as much blood as i could.

Edward hadn't moved for a few seconds, and was holding his breath. Then still holding his breath Edward quickly walked towards me and gently picked me up and started running. I panicked until i saw his eyes were still the beautiful golden colour so i calmed down a bit. After about a minute or so of Edward running, me were at the Cullen house and Esme was at the front door immediately

"Alice told me what happened, Bella are you OK?" Esme asked, Alice must have had a vision about me falling

"Yea, im fine i think, but i feel a little lightheaded" i told her after Edward had put me down.

"Come with me darling, Carlisle is in the house" she said gently pulling me inside the house. Edward must have gone to get away from my blood because as soon as he had put me down he left

"Bella, come here and let me see you head" Carlisle said once we were in the kitchen, i went ever an sat down on one of the dinning chairs.

Carlisle wiped away the blood from around the cut and made sure the cut was clean.

"i am afraid this may need a few stitches Bella" Carlisle said then added "but it could have been worse"

"yea, it would have been a lot worse if Alice had made me wear those high heals" i mumbled trying to lighten the mood a bit

Carlisle cluckled and said "thats Alice" before getting out his medical bag. Hope fully this would be quick and painless, then i can go find Edward and make sure hes ok.

* * *

**Sorry i havent updated in like forever, but iv been reeallly busy pluss my laptop charger stoped working a few weeks ago and it took ages for me to get a new 1. I'll try to update sooner from now on, PLEASE Rewiew so i know People are still reading :) :) **

**XxChloeAkaChloeTwilightLover :P xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks for revewing :) **

**Revenge of the Blonde****s **

**Only one review :( hopefully there will be more soon. **

**Review to tell me what you like about my story and what you dont, hay you can even make some sujestions on what you would like to be in my story :) **

**XxChloe **

**__________**

* * *

5 stitches in my head, that's what my clumsiness cased me this time. Iv been looking for Edward for the passed ten minutes with no success. Iv looked all over the Cullen house but can't see him. Its getting late and Charlie is properly wondering where i am, maybe i should just leave and come back tomorrow and see if he will actually show his face.

"hey Esme" i said going into the living room

"Hey Bella, find him?" she asked

"no, and its getting late so i think i might just go home and see if he'll show tomorrow" i said putting my jacket on.

"OK, I'm sure he'll show up soon, I thought that he had better manners than that, he should not have just left like this I'm sorry Bella." Esme said looking apologetic.

"Its fine, i understand why he had to get away, i just didn't think he would be so long" i said sadly.

"Well hes going to gt a scolding when he gets back" Esme said and i couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Well I'll hopefully see you tomorrow, Good night Esme" I said still hoping Edward would show up before i leave.

"Good night Bella, Hope to see you tomorrow" she said giving me a gentile goodbye hug, first i tensed up but then relaxed and hugged her back. Hanging around the very things iv been living in fear off is going to take some getting used to.

As i walked out of the Culling house i noticed it had stared raining, not a surprise in Forks. I puled out the keys to my truck and claimed in and started the truck, it started with out any difficulty. I pulled out of the Cullen driveway and started to drive home. When i got to my driveway it was 9:45pm and i could see that the living room light was on and Billy and Jacob Black's car was in my usual spot in the driveway, there must be a football game on tonight.

"Charlie?" i called opening the front door.

"In here Bella!" Charlie shouted from the living room.

"Hey Bella" a voice said from behind me casing me to jump, i turned around to see Jacob with a big grin

"Sorry i didn't mean to scare you" Jacob said still grinning

"didn't any one ever tell you its mean to sneak up on people" i said smiling a bit myself

"yea they have but as you know i don't tend to listen, So where have you been then?" he asked

"I had a sleepover with Alice Cullen" i said leaning on the wall.

"The stayed over at the Cullen's place?" Jacob asked sounding angry

"yes, Alice is my friend and I'm kinda, sorta dating her brother" i said mumbling the last part

"Your dating a CULLEN" he said shouting the last part.

"Shh Jake, keep your voice down" i said quietly hoping Charlie hadn't heard Jacob

"you don't understand Bella, Their dangerous" Jacob said still not calming down. What did he mean dangerous? he couldn't know about Vampires could he?

"I understand them better than you do" i said getting angry myself, defending vampires is one of the things i never thought id do.

Just then Charlie came out of the living room with two empty beer bottles

"Everything alright out here?" He asked feeling he tension

"Yea everythings fine Dad" i said not looking away from Jacob, then Charlie noticed the stitches in my head.

"Oh, Bella what have you done to hurt yourself now?" Charlie said sounding worried.

"its nothing, i just fell, again" i said hoping he would drop the subject.

"Oh Bella you need to start being more careful" he said, then he turned to Jacob

"Jake the games just ended and your dads about ready to leave, you missed the end of a good game Jake" he said before walking into the kitchen

"Bella, please stay away from the Cullens,their not good for you" he said a little calmer this time, but his words only fueled my anger

"When did you become my father Jake? you don't have the right to tell me who i can hang around with and who i cant hang around with. Edward Cullen is my boyfriend and Alice is my friend, i wont just stop hanging around with them because you told me to. Their new here how do you know their dangerous?" i said really angry now.

"How do you know their not dangerous?" he replied angry again "The Cullens are DANGEROUS! I know that much, they cant be trusted" he looked like he wanted to say more but billy rolled out of the living room.

"Jake you ready to go?" Billy asked Jacob

"Yea" he said then he looked at me and said "Please just think about what i said? Please" before walking out of the house taking Billy with him.

"Goodnight bella" Billy called before i closed the door. Now i couldnt wait to go and have a shower and get to bed, hopefully il get to see Edward tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review, just want to know that i have more than one person still reading :) il try to uplode chapters dayly or every few days :)**

**XxChloeXx **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks for reading so far.**

**Thanks for adding my story to your favorites :)**

**vampiregurly08 and Isabellamariesummer hope you like the story so far :)**

**XxChloeXx**

* * *

**_Dream_**

_I'm in the Forest again, but this time it isn't the usual vampires surrounding me. Instead of the usual 3 vampires around me there are 7 familiar vampires surrounding me with blood thirsty eyes. The one i couldn't keep my eyes off was Edward, he didn't look like him self, his eyes were pure black and he looked very dangerous. Then Alice spoke, looking just as dangerous._

_"She was stupid to trust us" she said with nothing but hate in her voice _

_"Killing her will be fun" Rosalie said crouching down by me_

_This time Edward spoke "Yes fun indeed" he said agreeing with Rosalie. Him and Emmet started walking toward me human speed _

_"This may hurt just a little" Alice said_

I woke up screaming, that nightmare felt so real, Dream Alice's words kept ringing around in my head "_She was stupid to trust us_". Maybe Dream Alice was right, i have began to trust them to quick. Maybe Jake was right, maybe i don't know them as well as i thought. Vampires shouldn't be trusted

I looked at the time and saw it was early enough to have a shower and get dressed. Once i was up and ready i went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hey Kiddo" Charlie said as i walked into the kitchen

"Hey dad" i said putting two pieces of bread into the toaster

"Jake has been calling" he said drinking a bit of his tea

"Hmm" was all i said, maybe id ring him back later.

"What was you arguing over last night? and don't say nothing was going me and Billy heard Jake shouting" He said with a stern voice, he knows me and Jake hardly ever fight.

"We just had a disagreement about the Cullens" i mumbled

"Well that explains it, Billy must have told Jake about those stupid legends" he said confusing me, what legends?

"What Legends dad?" i asked.

"don't worry about them Bella, their just some silly legends that some of the people at La Push believe in." he said as he put his dishes into the sink

"I have to get to the station, a security guard was killed last night, his body was found this morning" he said, that shocked me, the little town of forks had a murderer?

"how was he killed?" i asked before i could stop the words.

"His body was completely drained of blood and had some wired marks on his neck and wrists" he said. drained of blood? i have a feeling i know how this man died. Vampire attack.

"That's awful" i said emotionless, Could there be more vampires in Forks or was it one of the Cullens?

"Dad i have to go, im going over to see Alice ok" i said before i grabbed my toast and my keys and behind out the door

"Bella, please be careful" Charlie shouted before i drove of.

I couldn't stop thinking about the man that got killed, drained of blood, weired marks. That man was most definitely killed by a vampire but what vampire?

It didn't take long to get to the Cullens house, Alice was waiting in the drive way.

"Bella hey" Alice said once i got out of my truck

"Alice, i need to speak to you" i said walking toward her

"i know" she said with a frown, wow Alice actually frowned i never seen her not smiling except when Edward threatened to burn her clothes.

Alice stared walking back toward the house and i followed behind her

"Everyone is waiting in the living room for what you have to say" Alice said still frowning

"OK" i said, Did everyone involve Edward too?

We walked into the living room where everyone was, including Edward who was siting by the piano.

"Belly whats up?" Emmet said using his nickname for me and giving me one of his bear hugs

"C--an-t Br--ea--th" i gasped out of breath

"Oops, Sorry Belly" Emmet said putting me down

"Good morning Bella" Esme said hugging me gently

"Nice to see you again Bella, how is your head?" Carlisle asked formally shaking my hand

"Its a little better i think, thank you" i said with a slight smile

"Alice said you had something important to say to us?" Carlisle asked

"Um, actually yea i do, Have you head about the security guard that was found dead this morning?" i asked

Carlisle was the first to answer

"Yes, it was on the news early this morning, terrible news" he said shaking his head

"his body was completely drained of blood" i sad giving them the Do-you-see-where-im-going-with-this look

"And you think one off us is responsible?" Edward said emotionless,

"i don't know what to believe, but its obvious that this guy was killed by a vampire" i said trying to keep my voice steady.

"So what do you what from us? to tell you that it was us?" Rosalie said with a bit of anger in her voice

"No, what i want from you is answers" i said standing my ground.

"Well we didn't do any thing, and i don't like being accused of killing when i haven't" Rosalie said angrely taking a step toward me, Emmet stood up and stoped her the same time Edward spoke

"Rose don't even think about toutching her, she just wants some answers" He said giveing her a death glare

"Fine" Rosalie said before siting back down.

"Sorry about that Bella, Rose has a bit of a temper" Esme said

Rosalie looked like she wanted to say something when Alice walked back into the room

"Lets just explain whats going on before Rose trys to kill Bella" she said

"Bella take a seat, then we can explain everything to you" Carlisle said so i took a seat next to Edward by the piano, also one of the seats ferthest away from phyco Rosalie

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) hope you liked this, i know this chapter was a little boring but the next chapter will explain alot soo stay tuned :L**

**Please review it will only take you a second to do and will make me update sooner :D :D**

**Thanks **

**XChloe xx**


End file.
